homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
020916-Rearing-Paranoia
CAT: Aaisha is still quickly walking down the halls, she doesn't seem to have a goal in mind. CAT: Lorrea keeps tailing after her, far from subtle. CAT: "Towerr?" CAT: "Uuuum, no? I don't know," she stops for a moment, looking confused again and then starts off down another hallway. CAT: "Arre you llooking forr something?" CAT: "Orr just- going?" CAT: "Uum. Going. Soomewhere. I think." CAT: "Do you want my hand?" CAT: Lorrea offers her hand, as they keep moving. CAT: She stops and looks back, eyeing Lorrea's hand her own stretching out and then pulling back. After a moment of hesitation she takes the offered hand and continues walking. CAT: Lorrea keeps following after. "You're botherred." CAT: "Yeeees?" CAT: "Do you want to tallk? Orr- I mean. Yes orr no, I'm herre." Lorrea's tone shifts a little towards sheepish. CAT: "Ii'm not sure, maybe um," her face twinges and tears pool at the corner of her eyes. She finally stops, feeling up a nearby wall and letting go of Lorrea's hand briefly. She braces her feet and pushes up against it to move it aside. CAT: Lorrea watches, confused for a moment. CAT: Aaisha steps back was the wall has moved a bit, inside is a small space with a few cushions and blankets and pictures on the wall. With the roughness of the stone it's obvious this is a late edition Aaisha added herself instead of getting drones to do it. CAT: Lorrea tilts her head. CAT: She drifts up beside Aaisha, peering at her. CAT: The fuchsia quickly crawls into the space, grabbing a few of the blankets and curling up in a corner. CAT: "You're- okay with me joining you, right?" CAT: Aaisha shrugs and curls up tighter. CAT: "Serios would've probably found me later and well..." she goes quiet. CAT: "Do you want me to go run interrferrence? I'lll do that, if you want." CAT: "Orr I can stay?" CAT: "Whateverr's morre comforrtablle forr you." CAT: "No, no. I. I want you to stay." CAT: Lorrea is going to move to join Aaisha in the little hideyhole. Good thing Lorrea is small and warm. CAT: Once Lorrea is in Aaisha untangles herself long enough to move and push the wall partially back in place, leaving just enough room for a little light and fresh air to filter in. CAT: She curls back up in the blankets after. CAT: Lorrea remains quiet, for a bit, wary of breaking the silence of inadvertently making Aaisha feel forced to talk. She maintains a pretty solid presence, though. CAT: Aaisha is quiet for a few moments, and if Lorrea could see her eyes she'd know Aaisha was looking off to the side. She shifts, like she's about to speak. CAT: "... am I gross?" CAT: "Not at alll." CAT: "I feel gross." CAT: "Why?" CAT: She slowly rubs her arms. "Because... of everything. And. How I feel? There's something wrong." CAT: Her head falls to her knees and she sniffs. CAT: "... But you're not grross. You're one of the lleast grross trrollls that I know. W- which feellings?" CAT: "... Does it have anything to do with the wellll orr- do you mean otherrr feellings." CAT: "Other... feelings. The ones that.. made Scarlet try to kill you and the ones Nyarla was upset about and. i'm. afraid?" It all comes out in a rush toward the end, her voice growing smaller. CAT: "... oh. No, that's- you didn't make Scarrllet do anything. That was alll herr. She chose to do that. Those- those arrre fine. Nyarrlla is upset by lllike, everrrything." CAT: "It'lll be alllrright, alllrrright?" CAT: "You're not. You're not supposed to have more than one quad in a quadrant.." her voice is still terribly small and she's hunching in on herself. CAT: "I don't want Nyarla feeling second best." CAT: "Nyarrlla willl alllways feell second best to anyone who he even thinks is competing with him. That's his issue to fix, not yourrs." CAT: "I don't want either of you feeling second best." CAT: "I won't." CAT: Aaisha curls tighter on herself and the sniffling is more constant. CAT: "..How can you be sure?" CAT: "I know me." CAT: "...is it okay to have another quadmate?" CAT: "It- it depends on the case?" CAT: Aaisha looks up, brows furrowed in confusion. CAT: "LLike- it depends on the peoplle?" CAT: "O-oh yea uum," she rubs her arms again. CAT: "It's not- inherrentllly wrrrong??" CAT: "I. I don't know. Um," she grimaces, "I think. I think going for it. Right now... might be wrong?" CAT: "... Maybe? I'm- not surrre. Eitherr way, I'm not going anywherrre." CAT: "mmmmmm..." she tugs at her hair. "I. I realized earlier... How much I miss Serios." CAT: "I- I sorrrt of. expected that. Is therrre- anything that I can do?" CAT: She makes a noise in the back of her throat. "I don't know I. It's not red, not anymore I just. He was here for two sweeps and... I'm afraid to talk to him. CAT: "If it isn't, then- why?" CAT: "because of Libby and her jealousy fits. Because I'm afraid Nyarla will think it isn't just pale. Since... I asked him a long time ago." CAT: "LLibby willl be fine, Nyarrlla can dealll with it. If Nyarrlla won't trrust you're being honest with him, then... I'm not surrre what right he has in dictating anything?" CAT: "If- he doesn't trrust you, then why does he think that it's a healllthy matesprrritship-" CAT: "Because this isn't normal having two moirails, and I. Lorrea.. I'm terrified of Libby." CAT: "... That's fairrr, but- if it's worrrth anything, I'm fairrrllly cerrtain that I can keep things- at llleast corrrdialll, therrre?" CAT: "Especialllly with Serrrios' stakes, therrre." CAT: She tugs at her hair harder, biting at her lip. "I just want. The nightmare to go away and.. and he made them go away..." CAT: "I- I underrstand." Lorrea's voice is quiet. CAT: Aaisha freezes, and then she's letting out a breath, voice thick with tears, "Lorrea no I." She looks up her expression pained, bottom lip quivering. "I-I'm sorry ju-just for two sweeps... Two sweeps, and I. I could forget I was going to die. Because of him. I''m sorry Lorrea. You. You don't mean any less, you help you don't leave me alone I." She's babbling and starting to reach for the jadeblood. CAT: "No- no, I know- No, I underrstand. I know what that's llike, sorrrt of." Lorrea moves closer, to offer support. "I'm not going anywherrrre." CAT: Her hands grab onto Lorrea's arms, her head leaning onto the smaller troll's shoulder. "Is it okay to even talk to him? If.. I'm so messed up should I??" CAT: "Therrrre's- nothing wrrrong with tallllking to him. We can sorrrrt thrrrough allll of this." CAT: "...I got really mad a bit ago.. I. I acted like a little wiggler with him.." CAT: "A lllot is going on. Frrrustrrration is okay." CAT: "Not when I take advantage of him," her voice has gone hard. CAT: "How?" CAT: "Telling him I think Libby wants me dead. And that she tried... I don't think I should talk to him." CAT: "... You llied to him? About LLibby?" Lorrea's tone is... confused. CAT: "I didn't... I didn't necessarily lie I. I was panicking. So I told him.. what I thought. Because I was scared... Before. We knew it was Scarlet.." CAT: "W-which incident werrre you tellling him about?" CAT: Her grip tightens a fraction, "Sorry. sorrysorry the. Cara. I was afraid. Libby had meant for you to pull from me." CAT: Lorrea is quiet, for a few moments. "I- dont underrrstand. Wh- you werren't even- dirrrectlllly invollllved-" Her voice is quieter. CAT: She seems to be strruggling slightly with her words. CAT: "I believed, what I was told.. when I was told Libby wants me out of the way.." her voice is soft, still shakey but she slowly pulls Lorrea into a hug. "I'm afraid, because of how I used to feel for Serios because I made Libby angry when we first met. Because the only thing keeping her on our side is Serios and her animosity for Jack. She doesn't understand our quadrants and she. I think she lied to our faces. < When she said she'd go get Cara. She terrifies me. And I don't know what's true anymore." CAT: "... Scarrllet expected herr to killl me because of what happened to Carrayx. LLibby may onlly be on ourr side because of Serrios, but I allso feell llike it's nothing so simplle as onlly that. If she wanted you gone she- woulld have done something, allrready. She woulldn't have llost an arrm forr you. She woulldn't have nearrlly died forr you. As it stands now, she's made a morre sincerre efforrt to underrstand quadrrants than any otherr non-trrolll, and I bellieve that she did carre about Carrayx. Scarrllet woulldn't have taken that gamblle if she didn't. Scarrllet isn't stupid, I don't think." Lorrea's voice gets lower. "Maybe LLibby does want you out of the way. I doubt it. Even if she did, she knows as welll as both of us that Serrios woulldn't stand forr that in the sllightest, and she's not about to allienate him forr that." CAT: Lorrea's voice trailed off into a rumble. CAT: "That's what bothers me the most," her voice rises a pitch, "I can't trust her. I can't trust her because it's not me she's cares about. I can't trust her to care about any of us. It's. She's too much like Alternia. Sorry." Aaisha backs up, letting go and rubbing at her face. Confusion and fear twisting her features. CAT: Lorrea doesn't say anything, for a while. CAT: She's shaking, slightly. CAT: "Sorry. We... do you want to leave?" CAT: "No. It's okay. Nothing's wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrong." CAT: "Those r's aren't nothing." CAT: "It's fine." CAT: She stares at Lorrea, slowly wrapping her arms around her knees. CAT: "What do you mean too much llllike Alllterrrnia." CAT: Her shoulders shrug, "The way that everyone would turn on fuchsias at the drop of a pen. Depending on a title." CAT: "Serios is the pen." CAT: "You're defining yourrrselllf entirrrrellly as 'a fuchsia' again." CAT: All that could be said about Aaisha's expression is it was the physical manifestation of ???. CAT: Lorrea's eyes are shut, and she doesn't seem anxious to clarify. Her breathing is careful, and deliberately controlled. CAT: "I.. I am a fuchsia though?" her words are mumbled, like she's trying to find the right ones. CAT: "... But that's not allll that you arrre." CAT: "No. It's not. But a lot of times, it's all anyone saw." CAT: "Do you think that's allll LLibby sees of you?" CAT: "No. I," Aaisha hums low in throat, "I'm just trying.. to make a parallel? All I think Libby sees is violet." CAT: "... I think that just seems llike the easiest solllution." CAT: "... because knowing she'll kill us if he dies or maybe, I don't know, finds another matesprit? But wait he can't because he's on some type of addictive drug from her." Her voice has gone a little pitched again. CAT: "Comparrred to the otherrr Twinks... each of whom has eitherrr killlled orrr maimed at llleast one of us. Serrios can handlle himsellf, and it's not lllike we're alll not watching out forrr him." CAT: "And the only reason Libby hasn't done anything to us is because she has Serios," Aaisha huffs, "He's really easily manipulated, we aren't there all the time..." CAT: "Tallking about someone being easillly manipulllated, and stillll advocating forrr Scarrlllet. It isn't in peopllle's naturrre to fuck peopllle overrr forrr the sake of fucking peopllle overrr. That's not the basellline." Lorrea pauses. "Do you think Varrrani woullld interrrferre, just because you don't know herrr wellll? Orrr is yourrr mistrrrust in that regarrrd lllimited to LLibby." CAT: Aaisha stiffens, her hands gripping her forearms harder. "I didn't ever say Scarlet was right. I trust the fact Varani seems to respect the title and there's no other fuchisas around to throw me under the bus and turn her on me. Libby doesn't respect the title or me." CAT: "Is- is that entirrrelllly what this is about." CAT: "What? Entirely about what?" CAT: "... Being respected as Emprrrress." CAT: Her head pulls back, brows furrowing, "No???" CAT: "It's never. Been about that???" CAT: "I'm going frrom what you just said." CAT: "You trrrust that Varrani seems to respect the titllle and therre's no otherrr fuchsias arrround to interrrferrre; LLibby doesn't." CAT: "... I trust that that'll keep Varani from trying to kill me." CAT: "... What's to keep herrr frrrom trrrying to killl me?" CAT: "I have no titllle." CAT: "Hypotheticallllly." CAT: She stares at Lorrea, eyes wide and quiet. "Why would she try." CAT: "Why woulllld she trrry to killll you? What cause woullld- anyone in the session have- to arrrray everrryone against them-" CAT: "And LLibby- I saw herrrr- she barrrelllly llllived," CAT: "Serrrrios didn't ask herrr to do that," CAT: "I don't underrrstand- how she llllost yourrrr trrrust so much-" CAT: Lorrea's words are getting rather quick. CAT: "I'm- MISSING something-" CAT: Aaisha takes a deep breath holding it, "Yes. I. I'm. I'm not sure how." CAT: "Is- she the onlllllly one that you're worrrrrrried about?" CAT: "I. I don't know. Maybe?" CAT: Lorrea knots one of her hands into her hair, peering past Aaisha, her brow furrowed. "Do you- trrrust me to keep things civilllll? To keep herrrr frrrom doing something to you, if cirrrcumstance shoulllld llllead to that? To- act as a Moirrrrailllll shoulllld? Orrr- willll you continue asking that I llllet you-" Lorrea trails off, shaking her head. CAT: "Let me what?? I," Aaisha rubs her arms, "I don't know, I don't know. I don't know if you would now, if you could. We're so. Powerless??" CAT: "We're not. We arrren't. It's a matterrr of- conditions, and as it stands, we've been pllllaying RIGHT into their strrrengths-" CAT: "We're plllaying it lllike it's boarrrdskirrrmish, when therrre arrren't even reallllly TURRRNS orrrr the same sorrrt of RULLLLES." CAT: "Boardskirmish?" Aaisha laughs, "When has this ever been boardskirmish? All we do is get steamed rolled. There is no playing against them, we just hope they ignore us." CAT: "That sounds drrreadfulllly lllike what yourrr consorrrts werrre saying." CAT: "Therrrre's alllways a point." CAT: "And they're not infallllliblllle, none of them." CAT: "How is it anything like what they're saying? Our Lands were built as a challenge for us not a wall. We're playing a game where level 90 players are shitting on us for fun." CAT: "And that's theirrrrr mistake." CAT: "Is it? Because we haven't really seemed to be able to do anything about them? Or you know /without/ them." CAT: Lorrea growls, quietly. "It is." CAT: She chuckles, a little hysterical, "That'd be great if it were true." CAT: "You don't belllieve me." CAT: "Where's the reason to?" CAT: Lorrea doesn't say anything. CAT: "Because it's a reason to keep trrrying." CAT: "Have I ever stopped trying?" her voice cracks and she reaches up to tug at her hair, "Ever?" CAT: "It's easierrrr to keep trrrying in the face of things that woulllld brrreak weakerrr trrrolllls if you don't deny any reason to keep going." Lorrea's voice shakes, slightly. CAT: "I'm not denying any reason to keep going. I'm just. Stating the obvious?" CAT: "... The obvious is wrrrong." CAT: "Then why do we keep getting put in a strangle hold." CAT: "Because everrryone is being STUPID." CAT: "Maybe that's because we're so far out of our fucking depth here, Lorrea," she rubs her face, "So, so, so far out of our depth." CAT: "They're just pllayerrs." CAT: "LLike us." CAT: "They're gods." CAT: "So?" CAT: "I've felllt someone's LLIFE in my hands, you've forrrmed RULLES frrom nothing. Arre those not steps forrwards to you." CAT: "Do you think they'll ever let us get to the point where we could face them?" CAT: "Do you think they HAVE to?" CAT: She tugs. "I think they'll make it a point to let us know our place." CAT: "If they do, llet them trry." CAT: Aaisha laughs again, ccurling in on herself and burying her face in her knees. CAT: "... It won't do them any good." CAT: "What won't do them any good Lorrea? Killing us off?" CAT: "The only reason I think Jack keeps us around is because he needs the Players to complete the game." CAT: "Jack keeps us arround because he can't be assed to killl alll of us, and is prrobablly views us morre as enterrtainment than anything ellse. He doesn't need us forr anything. These things arren't a matterr of need, forrrr them." Lorrea's voice shifts towards a growl. CAT: "Forr none of them, to have them telll it, I'd bet." CAT: "Thaat's the problemmm they could just get rid of us there's nothing stopping them." CAT: "... And that's exactlly what lllife on Alllterrrnia was. The game herrre is not giving them any reason to, and waiting forrr the chance to make them pay forrr what they've done." CAT: "None of them arrre above death, no matterrr how cerrrtain they may be, Aaisha." CAT: "Yes exactly like on Alternia," she laughs a little brokenly, "What are the chances that we'll actually ever be able to beat them? For Gl'bgolyb Libby is older than the Empress, so is Jack and the only reason Scarlet and Vigil aren't is because the reset every session. There was no beating the Empress on Alternian so what makes you think we can beat /them/?" CAT: "Because the rullles forrr us arren't the same as they werrre on Allterrnia. Because everrryone fucks up eventualllly, and because I don't give a fuck how olllld any of them arrre." CAT: "I've hellld someone's LLIFE in my CLLAWS, Aaisha." CAT: "We're not just WRRIGGLLERRS." CAT: "Tell that to LIBBY," her voice rose on the name, frustrated and upset, "She called me a wriggler herself after she got hurt from Jack. She called the fucking EMPRESS a wiggler. What can we do.. what can /I/ do against that? I couldn't even stop her from taking Antera if she wanted any of you I couldn't..." CAT: "She calllled you a wrrigglllerr, but it's easy to SAY something. And- IF she wanted to. LLet allone the fact that it was that orrr Anterrra dying-" Lorrea pauses, carefully measuring her breathing. Slow breaths. CAT: "Why did she take Antera without consulting any of us," her voice has steadied and gone cold, "No reason given she just took her. I don't give a damn if Antera would've died, I'm extremely BOTHERED by the fact I can do NOTHING if Libby decides to take someone from me. I can't do a thing to protect my people." CAT: "That's bullllshit, Aaisha." CAT: "Then what can I do Lorrea. Other than scream and cry?" CAT: Lorrea is quiet, for a while. After a moment, Aaisha can -hear- her teeth grinding against each other. Lorrea's eyes are shut, and she's absolutely still. CAT: Aaisha keeps her eye on Lorrea, her face completely blank as she lets out a breath in a sigh. CAT: Lorrea opens her mouth, before closing it again. Her hands move to her head, claws digging into her hair. CAT: "...Are you okay?" CAT: Lorrea doesn't respond, just shifting away, lowly growling. CAT: "i can leave" CAT: "How can you say that," CAT: "...say what? that i can leave?" CAT: "No," CAT: "then what" CAT: "How can you act lllike therrre's nothing that you can do. How can you act lllike therrre's no choices, orrr no point. How can you act lllike we're allll so unimporrrtant and trrrivialll that somehow we're just NEGLLIGIBLLLLE in referrrence to ourrr own LLIVES, how can you be llllettingthemWINsoeasilllly," Lorrea's words start blurring together, as her enunciation fails her. "HowDARRRREyou," CAT: She's quiet for a long moment, before she's shrugging her shoulders and opening her mouth to reply, "Because I've known my life to be negligible for two sweeps, by your reckoning. Thousands if you count the Terrors. We are trivial, we are unimportant in their eyes, they're playing a game that we're only the pieces of." She studies Lorrea and then sighs, "It's just reality." CAT: "Theirrr games arrrre not ourrrrrs. I don't give a DAMN what theirrr plllots arrre, onllly in how they plllan to stop ME. I don't CARRRE how imporrrtant I am to them. I don't CARRRRE if they think I'm just a PIECE. Because they wrrrong. And you're wrrrrong. And that sorrrt of thinking willll do morrre harrrm than any one death. Especialllly frrrom ourrr fucking emprrrress. NO LLife is EVERRR neglligibllle. No matterrrr how trrransient they may seem. No matterrrr how smalllll." Lorrea narrows her eyes. "How darrre you llllock yourrrselllf into yourrr own hopellless reallllity, just because you can't see now that EVERRRY singlllle prrroblllem that we're facing was in the same plllace as us, at one point. They werrre just Plllayerrrs, too. They're not inherrentlllly BETTERRR than us." CAT: Aaisha sighs again, unraveling herself from the blankets and getting up and brushing off her skirt. "Yes how dare I accept the reality of my situation even as I fruitlessly rail against it because the only alternative is death. I am Empress only by default, I am Empress only because my Ancestor is the one who had the strength to finally take down the last, and I am Empress only because a meteor killed her. If I’d been allowed to to fight the Empress I would have died. Do you understand what it meant to be a fuchsia on Alternia? Live or die. I would have given anything, anything to switch places with a lower caste just to live a few sweeps longer. The Empress was just another fuchsia, just another troll but she had one advantage over me. Time. Time that I would never be allowed, time that meant she had an entire Empire under her control, loyal advisers by her side that probably would never even allow me to get close depending on how she wanted to deal with me. She may have even allowed me my little fantasy of working as a musician, for a little while. If I kept quiet. If perhaps, I’d become her pet. She had the time to consider these options, I could only hope I didn’t embarrass myself when she cut my throat.” CAT: Her eyes stayed fixed on Lorrea, expressionless and dead. “That didn’t make her better than me, but the gape was too great. And it’s the same with the Twinks. They’ve had something we haven’t: Time and experience. Libby knows this game like the back of her hand, Jack who knows how many Universes he’s been to. Scarlet can push us against each other in an instant, and Vigil can simply teleport in, kill, leave. Add that to the fact we can’t have a private conversation around here and how are we supposed to work against them? Divide and conquer have you ever heard that phrase? We are divided and we will be easily conquered. We can’t plan, we can’t work together for fear of being overheard. Nyarla can’t access the very powers we’re supposed to be mastering without Jack popping in and mutilating someone. Then the entire problem of our Seer of Time... And that’s only the Twinks. Be grateful the Horrorterrors are bound by the rules of the game.” CAT: “We are fighting against gods with just the barest glimmer of power. They command the seas we command the drops. So forgive me if I’m terrified, forgive me if I’m tired of watching everyone I care about throw themselves in front of me to die,” it’s at this point Aaisha’s voice starts rising, “while I can do NOTHING. Meanwhile everyone is falling apart and what good is being EMPRESS when no one listens or MATTERS. And then of course there’s the Bothwell shit which Nyarla is so certain can’t be real that he’s just jumping at the chance to say ‘I told you so’ and can’t accept that maybe an alternate timeline version of himself did do all that and for one second I wanted to believe we could make it through the game I wanted to imagine that future WITH Nyarla not the one where I’m broken in rage over his loss, i kILLED MY MATESPRIT WITH MY OWN HANDS. The matesprit I spent THOUSANDS of sweeps with the Terrors for I WAS their toy. I’m STILL their toy. The only reason I like Ari at ALL is because they don’t like Glissa, because they disapproved and you know how do I know they’re not lying? How do I know my powers didn’t fail me with Bothwell? How do I know what’s REAL. EVERYONE IS LYING TO ME. I DOn’t I...” CAT: Aaisha hunched her shoulders, curling in on herself as she wrapped her arms around her torso, tears streaming down her face. “I don’t, I don’t know what’s real...” CAT: "... I'm reall." CAT: Lorrea slowly reaches towards Aaisha. Offering a hand. CAT: Her head pulls back a bit, all the bravado from before gone, and she clenches at her arms tighter. "I know, I know you are you wouldn't... lie...?" Her face is a mask of confusion and a hand comes off her arm twitching forward before Aaisha takes a deep breath and pulls back. CAT: "We're not alll fallling aparrt. We're holllding up welll, alll things considerred. And we're not going to falll aparrt. Allrright?" Lorrea drifts closer, her words taking on a rather soft edge. "We're going to make it thrrrough this. Gods orr no, we willl. I'm going to make surre of it. Everrrything willl be okay." CAT: "You trrrust me, right?" CAT: Aaisha is still, rocking a little and gnawing at her lip. It takes her a moment to answer, "Yes." CAT: "We're going to fix this. Can you say that, forr me?" CAT: "We.. We're uuhmm goingg to fix... this," she stumbled over the words, voice quiet and eyes downcast. CAT: "We arrre. The Cavallierr and Herr Imperriall Kindness. We've allrready fucked up the pllans of twellve emprresses at the same time, I'd say that's a good starrt." CAT: She laughs softly, "I think only ten stood down but... Yea, um." Aaisha rubs her arms, "I. I don't know where to go from here." CAT: "Welll, forr a starrt, I'm going to see what I can do to deall with those fearrs of yourrs. We're allso going to save yourr pllanet, and make surre that everryone is hollding up. We've got a llot of worrk to do." Lorrea smiles, sincerely, still offering her hand. CAT: Quiet for a little bit longer, Aaisha eventually nods slowly andreaches out for Lorrea's hand. "Okay. Okay.. you'll do it with me?" CAT: "Of courrrse." CAT: She gently squeezes Lorrea's hand, "..I'm sorry, thank you." CAT: "No, no. This is what I'm herre forr, isn't it?" CAT: Aaisha nods, reaching up to rub her face, "..I'm... yeah." CAT: "Feell any betterr?" CAT: Her shoulders tense. "Yes." CAT: "... Even a llittlle bit is good. I'm not going anywherre." CAT: The sudden relief on her face is visible as her expression relaxs and she lets out a breath. "Okay." CAT: "... How many of them do you think got llost?" CAT: "What? Who? Everyone in my hive?" CAT: Lorrea glances at the little hideaway's door. "Yeah." CAT: "Oh. Um. Well last time they were doing pretty okay... though Adam's here now. Serios should be fine.." CAT: "Adam lliterrallly got llost in tunnells that onlly went one way," Lorrea deadpans. CAT: "Oh." CAT: "The otherr humans arrre herrre though, he shoullld be fine. Otherrwise he woullld be botherring me forrr hellp, again." Lorrea grumbles, leaning slightly towards Aaisha. CAT: "Serios knows his way around I'm sure he can help them," Aaisha murmured almost absently, her body still a little tense even as she bumps up against Lorrea. CAT: "They'lll be fine. We can take a llittlle brreak." CAT: "Mmm that sounds nice." CAT: "It does." CAT: Aaisha starts to sink back down into the blankets on the floor, gently tugging on Lorrea's hand. CAT: Lorrea follows in the descent. She has a considerably shorter distance to sink down, because she's short. CAT: The fuchsia pulls up the blankets again wrapping them around her shoulders and then holds them open for Lorrea. CAT: "..I'm coldblooded I don't know how warm these would be for you." CAT: "... That's not imporrtant." Lorrea scoots to join Aaisha in the blankets, after a moment's hesitation. CAT: She wraps her arms around Lorrea with the blankets and pushes her back up against the wall. "Okay. Let me know if it gets too warm?" These are very snuggly blankets still smelling faintly of salt water. CAT: "I'llll be fine, don't worrry." CAT: "Okay." CAT: Lorrea is quiet. And probably warm. CAT: Aaisha has once again managed to curl herself around the smaller troll, her nose buried into Lorrea's shoulder. Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha